


Holding On...

by cheddarbug



Series: Holding On and Letting Go [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, slow burn but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: The Warrior of Light finds herself in an unforgiving, frozen world with citizens equally as cold. Just when she fears she won't see the sun again, she is introduced to the eccentric Lord Haurchefant Greystone, the one man willing to help the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in their time of need.*Note this series will focus primarily on the relationship building between these two characters so major events may be glossed over or skipped altogether. These are parts of a larger work at play atm, but I wanted to get them down*





	1. Arrival

White stretched out as far as the party could see, obscuring the barren trees that stood like frozen skeletons just off the path they followed. Harsh, biting winds carrying icy shards sliced across exposed cheeks, spilling tears from their eyes that froze to their lashes as they continued on their expedition. It howled through the desolate landscape, piling the snow into drifts against the trees and the grey rock faces that could faintly be seen. The curious cold crept under Carine’s clothes, licking at her flesh and sending her body into a fit of tremors as she pulled her cloak around her tighter. Her breath fogged out before her, a haunting reminder that with each exhale she was losing precious warmth. 

“S-shouldn’t be m-much f-farther,” Alphinaud said, the young elezen’s teeth chattering uncontrollably as he hugged himself. Carine had thought herself ill-prepared for the cold when the temperature had begun dropping along their journey from the Black Shroud to Coerthas, but it seemed that the young man was even worse off than she. Naturally he had brought a cloak himself, but the clothes he was wearing beneath said cloak were hardly appropriate for this frozen wasteland. 

“You alright there, Alphinaud?” Cid asked from atop his chocobo. He seemed to be the only one of the trio even remotely prepared for this trek as he wore warm breeches and thick boots that protected his feet from the numbing cold that now claimed Carine’s. 

“O-of course I’m f-fine. We musn’t w-waste t-time on concerns for m-me,” Alphinaud replied, rubbing his hands furiously together and allowing his chocobo free reign to follow the others. 

“We could go faster,” she muttered, the cold making her irritable and impatient. The Warrior of Light was more than positive that if they had chosen to urge their mounts faster, they would have long since made it to Camp Dragonhead to meet with Lord Francel’s friend that he seemed quite sure would welcome them with open arms. She wasn’t holding her breath on this faint hope after every Ishgardian they met so far had been just as cold as Coerthas itself.

“I think I see the fortress now,” Cid called out, cupping his hands around his eyes. Carine dared to look up, blinking rapidly against the snow and ice and wind that threatened to blind her should she stare too long. Through the fog of white, dark walls began to form into a solid shape of stone and ice, its columns reaching towards the grey sky and disappearing before their eyes could find their peaks. 

With their destination now in sight, the small party urged their chocobos into a quick sprint. Buck, her seafog blue companion, kweh’d eagerly as he stretched his long, powerful legs, carrying Carine quickly towards the gates. Her face could no longer feel the sharp bite of the wind, or the tears leaking from her eyes and freezing along her face, and she was quite sure if she were to bend one of the long pointed tips of her ears it would shatter into a thousand pieces. She could scarcely hear her other two companions behind her when she finally pulled Buck to a stop outside the iron gates of Camp Dragonhead. 

“State your business, adventurer,” one of the guards ordered, blocking their path. Carine opened her mouth, ready to lay into this guard that seemed intent on keeping her from the precious warmth she knew was blazing within the stony buildings just on the other side of the gate, but Alphinaud interrupted with his eloquent words broken by the incessant chattering of his teeth. 

“Lord Francel sent you, you said?” the guard asked, looking towards the other that had approached.

Carine rolled her eyes and hopped off her chocobo, ignoring the stabbing pain from landing on the frozen surface that jarred her numb limbs as she stomped towards them. “That is what he just said, yes. Perhaps a bit of  _ warm hospitality _ might allow you to understand him better?” She was tired and sick of this cold place, from the wind to the ground to the people, there was only so much she could take. 

The guards looked at each other a moment before allowing them through and even directing the trio towards the building where Lord Haurchefant Greystone would be waiting for them. Pleased that they seemed to sense her distress and agitation, Carine smiled warmly as she thanked them. Cid and Alphinaud both said not a word as they followed her knowing how prickly their elezen companion could be when in a foul mood, and it had only been getting worse and worse the longer they stayed within Coerthas.

Thankfully the wooden doors that promised them shelter were not far from the gate, and stable hands that had watched them approach were quick to come and collect their chocobos to house them in the warm stables nearby. Carine wasted no time marching up the steps to the double doors that were accented by the royal Ishgardian blue flags and pushing them open to be welcomed by the precious warmth from within. She ignored the people that had stopped what they were doing to look at her, focusing more on the blazing fireplace to the left of the wide room and unceremoniously making her way there to thaw her frozen limbs. The Warrior of Light barely acknowledged the large table in the center of the room, or the tall elezen with silvery blue hair smiling towards her as she stomped with single-minded determination, shedding her gloves and rubbing her fingers close to the flickering flames. 

“Ah! New guests! Welcome to Camp Dragonhead, my friends!” the elezen exclaimed with an excitement that turned Carine’s head. For the first time since arriving to Coerthas, she could feel the warmth radiating from a single person whose smile was wide and genuine at their presence. She realized then that this godsforsaken place had nearly turned her as cold as the people that lived here and her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she turned to greet him as a proper guest. 

“My apologies-” she began, dipping her head low. 

“No need for that! You chose quite the day to journey through Coerthas. Even we choose not to travel during these snowstorms. Come, continue warming yourself by my hearth and allow me to put something together to warm you further,” the lord said, quickly disappearing through a side door. 

Alphinaud wasted no time settling himself beside Carine at the hearth, huddling close to the flames as he dared and letting out a deep sigh as the warmth melted away the cold from his skin. “I presume that would be Lord Haurchefant. It seems Francel was not wrong that he would welcome us.”

Carine smiled, rubbing her hands together before reaching into her cloak to pull out the letter the lord had given them to hand to his friend. She didn’t care who the man was, she was simply giddy with the fact he had granted them access to his fireplace and urged them to stay there. She turned to hand the letter over to her young friend when she noticed a group of shirtless men working out in one corner of the room. The elezen blinked in surprise, unable to pull her gaze away when one caught her in the act. 

“Do not question  _ our _ ways, unbeliever,” he snapped, turning his back to her and ordering the men to continue on. Her lilac eyes darted to Alphinaud in question, to which the younger elezen shrugged. What sort of people were these Ishgardians?

The elezen they believed to be Lord Haurchefant returned several minutes later with three large, steaming mugs that he generously passed to each of them. Carine thanked him, as did Cid and Alphinaud before taking a delicate sip of the hot liquid. She nearly moaned aloud as the warmth caressed her tongue, soaking it in the rich, creamy taste of the best hot cocoa she had ever had in her life. The Warrior could feel the heat seemingly radiating from within, spreading through her body and warming her from the inside out and chasing away the last of her shivers. Her eyes closed as she relished in the taste, her tongue lapping at her lips in case she wasted one precious drop of the sweet elixir. 

When her eyes opened, she found the lord watched her intently, his sharp eyes focused on her lips as he swallowed in what seemed to be appreciation. Immediately she stopped, ears burning from embarrassment as she set the mug down at her feet and turned away, allowing her silver hair to act as a curtain to hide her face. Was it common for a man to look at a woman so brazenly around here? She wouldn’t have thought so considering all the men she had met so far, but then again, none of them had been quite as welcoming as this one had. 

The elezen cleared his throat, “Allow me to welcome you to Camp Dragonhead. I am Lord Haurchefant Greystone of House Fortemps.”

“Glad are we that you have extended your generous hospitality our way, Lord Haurchefant. I am Alphinaud Leveilleur of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. With me is our engineer, Cid Garlond and our Warrior of Light, Carine Monteil,” Alphinaud introduced them, standing to bow for their host. Reluctantly Carine lifted her head and smiled warmly at the lord only to find him staring at her far more intensely than before. This time, however, his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly parted.

“ _ The _ Warrior of Light? The slayer of the Primals Ifrit and Titan?” Lord Haurchefant asked, lowering himself on bended knee so he could better look at her. 

“And would be slayer of Garuda as well, but we find ourselves in a bit of a bind,” she grinned, finding herself oddly more at ease with his recognition of her than the lusty gaze from before. His face lit up in jubilation, like a child during the Starlight Celebration. 

“Is this what brings you to Coerthas?” he asked eagerly, taking her hand and surprising the bard with his forwardness. 

“Yes. We are looking for a very particular airship known as  _ The Enterprise. _ She was last seen flying this way during the Calamity five years ago, but we have found no help here in locating her. We sought aid from House Haillenarte to allow us use of the Observatorium to locate the missing airship, but alas Lord Francel sent us to you,” Alphinaud explained. 

“We have a letter from him,” Carine pulled her hands from Haurchefant’s to grasp the scroll in her lap and hand it over. Haurchefant took it, his blue eyes skimming the page in earnest. As he read, his smile faded to a concerned frown and the bright expression began to knit his brows together. By the time he was done reading, he had changed from a man with boyish excitement to that of a knight filled with concern. 

“I am afraid there is naught I can do to help you locate your ship, my friends,” he shook his head, throwing the letter into the fire. Carine felt the last of her hope fleeing at his admission, her heart sinking within her chest as she realized she wouldn’t get a chance to save Gridania from Garuda’s wrath should she come to full power. It wouldn’t matter then if they saved their captured friends or not, for there were precious few things that could fight the strong gales that surrounded the Lady of the Vortex. Haurchefant seemed to see her lose her hope, for took her hands in his own again and smiled warmly. “But do not fret yet! Should we be able to clear Francel’s name I am certain he would grant you full permission to use the Observatorium to find your ship.”

“Pray tell, how would we be able to help clear his name? It has been made clear by this inquisitor of yours that we are unwelcome to meddle in Ishgardian affairs,” Carine pointed out.

Haurchefant held his chin in his hand, giving great thought to her statement. His long fingers tapped gently against his jawline, occasionally rubbing at his aquiline nose. “I have known Francel a long time and I am sure of his innocence. It would be risky, but as a citizen of Ishgard, perhaps I could bend the rules to call upon the Warrior of Light to investigate these charges against my friend?”

Carine looked to Alphinaud and Cid, both of which seemed to consider the prospect laid before them. 

“If you believe there is a possibility in this working, then we are here at your service, Lord Haurchefant and more than grateful in your assistance to our cause,” Alphinaud nodded after a minute of consideration. 

“Splendid! I know such work is below that of a hero such as yourself, but full glad am I for your support in this matter,” Haurchefant thanked Carine though it had been Alphinaud to volunteer her services. Still, it was difficult to imagine turning down the enthusiasm the elezen showed considering the lack of hospitality from his fellow countrymen. 

“I do not mean to rush this, but is there an inn nearby that we could stay in for the duration of our investigation? I would love a warm bath and a chance to rest before going back into the cold,” Carine asked as she stood and stretched, thankful to feel all of her fingers and toes once again. The lord before her looked absolutely stricken at the suggestion, shaking his head and holding up his hands to stop them. 

“Perish the thought that such esteemed guests would pay for a room! You shall stay here within my home. I have plenty of room and can provide you with all you desire, including warm baths,” he insisted, motioning to one of the servants nearby and relaying the information to them. “Consider it as thanks for your generous help.”

It seemed that their bad luck had run out the moment they had passed the guards at the gate in coming to Camp Dragonhead. Carine would have to remember to thank Francel for his recommendation when next she saw him. Even Alphinaud and Cid seemed surprised and pleased at the idea that they would have a safe base of operations to work from during their stay.

Haurchefant summoned them all to follow him through a door an up a flight of stairs to a second level within the keep. He pointed out various rooms of importance along the way. He introduced them to several servants that seemed more than eager to help them with anything they would need, a stark contrast to everyone else they had met so far.

Despite the strange glances, meaningful smiles, and occasional ‘accidental’ brushes against her, Carine found herself quite fond of the enthusiastic lord. He was, by far, the most friendly person she had met, even outside of Coerthas. His light, sing-song voice always held a note of cheer and excitement as he asked about their journeys to compare to the stories he had heard from other adventurers that had passed through. It seemed that the lord was quite interested in the world beyond the white wasteland of Coerthas, and as interesting as he found Alphinaud’s assessments of their travels, he was far more eager to hear of the world through the eyes of the Warrior of Light.

“Master Alphinaud, Master Cid, here are your quarters. I pray you do not mind sharing, but I would presume that the lovely lady you travel with would prefer her own room,” Haurchefant opened a wooden door to reveal a cozy interior complete with two beds, a warm hearth, and a few lamps. “Should you need additional blankets or furs, I would be more than happy to send some your way.”

“This will do well, Lord Haurchefant. I cannot thank you enough for your generosity,” Alphinaud bowed and entered the room with Cid not far behind him.

With the two of them sorted, that left Carine alone with the lord. She became hyper-aware of his every move then, now that she didn’t have her friends to serve as a distraction in case he got a little too touchy. She wasn’t used to this sort of attention. Being the Warrior of Light had toned her body into that of a weapon rather than the softness of being a woman. She was scarred from her battles, and though she knew  _ some _ white magic, it wasn’t always enough to erase away the toll fighting took on her. Pretty enough as she may be, she was intimidating to most men she met, but not to Lord Haurchefant. As far as she was concerned, it seemed to the lord that she was everything that anyone could ever ask for in a single being. 

“Ah yes! Now for your own quarters,” he exclaimed, opening another wooden door further down the hall from where Cid and Alphinaud were staying. Carine peered into the room, finding it to be much larger than the other, complete with paintings of far off places on the walls, stacks of books in chairs, a bed that looked as though it had been slept in…

“Er, this seems...cozy,” she said, hoping not to seem rude. Haurchefant looked up from his bow and gave out a hearty laugh before pulling on her arm to lead her out. “My mistake, my friend! It appears I stopped a room too short. This one happens to be mine,” he said as he lead her to the next door. Something told her that he hadn’t made that mistake on accident, but she followed him along anyway to the room beside his own which was still just as roomy and cozy, but far less lived in. 

“Thank you, Lord Haurchefant. I pray I am able to help your friend,” she bowed, offering him a gentle smile as she straightened herself out.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he bowed in turn, taking her hand and placing a lingering kiss there. “And if you happen to get cold, you know where my room is,” he added, winking at her and wearing a devilish smile that proved to her in that moment he had definitely not made the mistake of showing her his room. 

As he left her with his strange proposition hanging in the air, Carine found herself wondering just what Alphinaud had signed her up for as she considered whether or not she admired their new ally, or should take caution.


	2. Ready, Set, Deal

The sun rose in the sky, it’s bright rays blinding over the fields of snow as it chased away the thick fog of clouds that had brought the fresh blanket from the day before. Ice glittered in the morning light, refracting it in distracting displays, causing Carine to shield her eyes as she examined the courtyard where several Fortemps knights were already hard at work with their training schedule. The clanging of their steel swords reverberated off the stony facades that surrounded them, their shouts ringing out in the cold air that had caught Carine’s interest from the moment she woke.

Carine allowed Alphinaud to do what he did best; talk to the locals in his most professional manner of speaking so that they could decide where to begin their investigation to prove Lord Francel’s innocence. Cid was busy making friends at the Observatorium and learning from the astrologans there which left the Warrior of Light with not much left to do other than train. Though most of her experience had come from years of working with the bow, she had become accustomed to the one on one matches with each of the Scions to hone her skills with other weapons. Considering that half of the team had been captured by Garleans and the other half were using their resources to find them, Carine was well aware that she may have to rely on her skills as a bard alone, though she knew that her arrows would not fare well with the gales that surrounded the Howling Eye and Garuda herself. Luckily for her, she hadn’t spent _all_ her time in Gridania learning the ways of the archer and it seemed that Camp Dragonhead was well equipped with plenty of steel lances that she could work with.

Carefully avoiding the knights in training, Carine made her way to some of the striking dummies at the far end of the camp with her bow in hand. Along the way, she grabbed a sturdy lance that was nearly balanced for her and gave it a few test swings before setting it on the ground. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck before stretching her limbs in preparation for her training. A high whistle caught her attention, dragging her gaze from the training dummy before her to the battlements up ahead where Lord Haurchefant waved eagerly.

As much as she wanted to dislike the strange, enthusiastic lord, she couldn’t find it within herself to do so. His smile was infectious and oddly charming for a man that had made it quite clear he was interested in _all_ that the Warrior of Light had to offer. Against her better judgement, Carine found herself flirting back, shooting him a wicked smile and bending to touch her toes. The trouble with being a bard was whenever someone asked for a performance, she was most eager to give them a show.

Without taking too much time stretching for Haurchefant’s viewing pleasure, Carine grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow for a few practice shots. A few quick nocks here, a couple leaping shots there, and the cold that had been trying to wrap around her soon faded. She could feel the lord’s gaze at her back, so she made a point to show him she never missed her shot be it head, chest, or groin. One look at his face, even from this distance, and she knew she had made herself clear. What she hadn’t expected was for him to signal to some of his men below.

Carine barely had time to dodge the first blow from a dull practice blade, rolling backwards and grabbing the lance she had laid down earlier. Two more knights charged at her with blades above their heads, both easily knocked down with a sweeping blow. The first knight was smarter, hiding behind his shield and keeping his eyes trained on her every movement as she stood and swung the spear in hand. She took a chance and looked up at Haurchefant, who was practically watering at the mouth as he leaned over the edge of the battlement to watch.

 _You give a man an ilm and he will take a malm,_ she thought to herself with a smirk. He was testing her, forcing her to prove her mettle. From everything she had heard from him at dinner the night before, she knew him to be quite the fan of her work, but this showed he wasn’t just an overzealous fan. He was smart to make her demonstrate her skills and she was more than happy to oblige.

Since the knights currently attacking her were all brandished with training weapons, Carine’s gaze darted around to see what she could use to fend off each attacker. While she was busy assessing the situation and trying to count her opponents, more of them had gathered around her, waiting for their opportunity to strike. The elezen in front of her was the first to break, charging fast with his shield. She pivoted at the last moment, tripping him up with her weapon before blocking several blows from the knights to her side. She didn’t like being outnumbered, but she needed the experience for when she would inevitably face the Garleans to free her friends.

With every strike against her, she was able to block and dodge. Any time her lance landed upon an opponent, they fell back as though they had been injured. She kept that in mind, careful to not actually injure the men that were just playing a part of their lord’s game. As a line of three men charged her, Carine used the spear to vault herself over them, turning to swing at them as she did until each fell back. One last opponent behind her thought he could rush her with his shield, but she was able to jab him in the side and leg, sending him to the ground. She steadied her breathing and looked back up to the battlements where Haurchefant had been only to find that he was gone.

“Looking for me?” his light, cheery voice called out from behind her. Carine turned to see that he had pulled on his chainmail and strapped a House Fortemps shield to his arm. “Forgive me for interrupting, but I simply could not wait another second while watching your rippling-”

Carine cut him off effectively before he could finish his statement by swinging her spear towards him. Haurchefant easily blocked the blow, eyes widening a bit in mock horror that she would dare strike him before he was ready.

“Did you come here to fight or flirt?” she asked, arching a silver brow in his direction.

“My dear, how could a man choose?” He lunged, surprising her with his swiftness as he charged with his shield raised. Carine ducked to the side and swept out with her lance only to find that the lord had been paying attention, bringing his sword down to block the blow that would have sent him to the ground. The Warrior of Light backed away, keeping her face to his to watch for any tell of his next move.

Haurchefant was taking the fight seriously. She was a proud warrior and one that had certainly proven herself against the strongest of foes, but he had to see her in action for himself.

And by the Fury, was she a sight to behold!

Even now, after several minutes of fighting, she was standing strong and firm, cautiously watching him with her large, purple eyes. Her long, silver hair was falling out of the braid that hung down her back and her tongue was darting over the lush bottom lip in concentration. He was so captivated by her raw strength and athletic beauty that he was ill-prepared to block the attack she launched against him with the spear she used as an extension of her arm. He parried, barely blocking the dull tip before adjusting himself to face her again.

“Distracted, Lord Haurchefant?” The devilish woman was now _biting_ that lower lip, bringing a distressed groan from his own. So smart, so strong, so _sexy._

“And pray tell, who wouldn’t be distracted by you? How the light floats about you like a halo, those cunning eyes, charming smile, rippling muscles? Why, you are practically living art!” he replied, rolling the shoulder he had used to block earlier to loosen it up. Her eyes widened just a bit, mouth forming a small ‘o’. It seemed he was not the only one prone to distraction, and he used this to his advantage. He charged at her, feigning to the left and reaching for her open side. By some miracle, most likely from her training, she twisted impossibly to use the spear and block, but the blow shattered the wood in the process.

Carine rolled out of the way, now weaponless and searching for something to put her back at the advantage. A sharp pain in her side let her know just how foolish she had been to twist that way and block, but she could hardly afford to let it slow her now. Haurchefant didn’t seem eager to lose either for he advanced towards her with a look of triumph etched upon his strong, sharp features. She grabbed one of the fallen shields that was lying in the muck and held it over her just in time to stop his sword from coming down on her. Then, playing dirty, she kicked up one long leg, frightening the man enough to be put off balance. Using that leg, she wrapped it behind his knee and pulled, sending the knight sprawling to the ground.

Without the added weight of full armor or a shield strapped to her arm, Carine was able to scurry up quickly and sit upon his chest, using her knees to pin him down while pulling a small, hidden blade from her ankle to bring to his neck. “Do you yield?”

Haurchefant beamed at her, his light blue eyes twinkling with an intensity that threatened to unsettle her as he relaxed his arms. “If I say no, does that mean you will continue sitting on me?”

Any other woman might find his brazen flirting unbearable, but somehow she couldn’t help but smile down at him in amusement. Carine quite liked him. “If I let you up, will you behave yourself?” she asked with a tilt to her head.

Haurchefant replied with a wicked grin that sent thrills up her spine. “My dear, I _never_ behave myself and I fear the longer we stay like this, the more likely I am _not_ to behave.”

Carine rolled her eyes before standing to allow the elezen to his feet, offering him her hand to help him along the way. The Warrior of Light did like him, but she didn’t quite like him _that_ much. As from the night before, Haurchefant bowed and kissed her hand, offering up a teasing smile before brushing off the mud and muck from his armor. She found that in her rolling around she had also become quite dirty, her hair caked with only Hydaelyn knows what.

“A pleasure for training with you, Lord Haurchefant. Now, if you will excuse me, it seems a bath is in order,” she bowed her head.

“Ah yes, I daresay a bath is certainly in order. Shall I send my servants to prepare one for you? Or would you prefer to just share in mine?”

Carine could only stare at him in open-mouthed disbelief as he signaled to one of his servants, telling them to have a bath prepared for her as well as some fresh clothes. Everything about the man was opposite of his countrymen, and while she found him to be most amusing and friendly and kind, she couldn’t say exactly how she felt about his open advances. This elezen even put Thancred to shame and that was quite the achievement as far as the Warrior of Light was concerned.

The thought of her Scion friend saddened her as she wondered where he might be. Had Y’shtola found him yet? Had he been captured by the Garleans as well in need of rescue? Her mind was turmoiled with more questions than answers as she made her way to her bath and cleansed her skin of the dirt and grim from the training. _Hydaelyn, please let us not be too late…_ she prayed as she wrapped a towel around her lean figure.

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Carine spent her time helping different people out around Camp Dragonhead whether it was hunting or searching for someone in need of saving. Most everyone under House Fortemps seemed to be an exception to the rule against outsiders as she was rewarded quite handsomely for her efforts and thanked profusely by everyone she aided. It felt good to go back to her roots again as an adventurer, and though she hated the cold that seemed to encapsulate Coerthas, the people of Camp Dragonhead seemed to have a special warmth about them that allowed her to feel more at home here than she ever imagined possible.

No matter how much she helped out during the day, her mind refused to shut off when night finally rolled in. Carine tossed and turned, images of Minfilia racing in her mind in an ever looping reel. She had never truly been kind to the Hyur, always feeling as though she were some sort of glorified messenger to the woman who never left the Waking Sands, and yet now that her life was in danger, Carine couldn’t help but feel as though it were her fault. What if she had not stopped to help that merchant along the way? What if she had taken a direct route to Vesper Bay? What if-

She sat up and pressed the heel of her palms to her eyes. It would do no good to think on the what-ifs because she knew she wouldn’t have been prepared to fight a group of Garleans, even with Scion support, had they surprised them all. With an agitated sigh, Carine rolled out of bed and made her way to the main hall with her harp in hand. She hoped that she could sneak into the kitchen and find something to drink that would put her mind at ease, but by now the servants had long since gone to bed. Instead, she settled for a cup of water and went to stoke the flames of the fireplace.

Once the fire was going strong again, Carine began to pluck the strings of her harp, tuning it as needed. It had been far too long since she had found any time to play her music or sing and she hoped the gentle sounds would help chase away the thoughts that clouded her mind. The acoustics within the stony walls were surprisingly good, a pleasant surprise once she opened her mouth and began to sing a soft song.

Music had always helped ease her troubled mind. Putting her worries into words and singing them out was like pushing the weight of the world off her shoulders. It was therapy, a chance to empty one’s mind and give in to the beauty of sound. Her eyes closed as her long fingers gently plucked the strings in a gentle cascade of music that reverberated off the walls and surrounded her in soothing tones that pulled the worry and anxiety from her mind.

She was so lost in the music, she never noticed that she held a captivated audience in the shadows. Haurchefant leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and letting her voice wrap itself around him in a beautiful embrace. She stood so tall and strong and fierce, her head always held high any time he dared to sneak a look in her direction, yet her song carried sadness and worry and fear. It made him wish he hadn’t followed her down the steps to the main hall; like he was listening in on one of her most intimate of moments that she had been unwilling to share. Though he felt he was betraying her privacy, he found himself unable to move from his place, longing to listen to her voice for as long as she chose to sing.

As the last notes faded and silence fell upon the hall again, Haurchefant clapped his hands, startling the poor woman to death as she leapt from her chair and turned to face him. Her eyes were wide with fright, her lips parted as she placed a hand over her chest to steady her breathing as she recognized him. The halo of tousled silver fell wildly about her head while the soft glow of the fire beside her illuminated her into the very picture of beauty in his eyes. As thrilling as her tales, as impressive as her skills were, Carine was still very much a person like he was and he admired her all the more for it.

“You have a lovely voice,” he said gently, restraining himself from babbling on about what he thought of her exactly in this moment.

“T-thank you,” she stuttered her response, swallowing hard and avoiding his gaze. “I pray I didn’t wake you. I can sometimes get carried away.”

Was she _blushing?_ The thought of it brought a smile to his face as he walked and took a seat beside her. “If you had woken me, it would have been worth it just to hear you sing. Do you perform often?”

Carine shook her head sadly, tucking a strand of hair behind her long ears. “No, not anymore. Being some sort of fated hero tends to do that to a person, I hear.”

“A shame that this talent cannot be shared with all. Glad am I to have listened when I did,” he smiled. She mirrored him, and though the lighting was dim, the elezen lord was sure he could see the tips of her ears burning bright from his compliment.

“Well glad am I that you enjoyed it. I fear it isn’t one of my better performances, I have much better songs that make more sense and are much more fun.” She sat back in her chair and leaned against the table, stretching out her long legs towards the fireplace.

He seemed to consider her for a few moments before taking a stand again. “Would you care for some hot cocoa?” he asked. Carine nodded, glad to have someone around that could make the delicious drink that seemed almost a staple within this household. As he turned to leave the room, she found herself following him to the kitchen where he went to work at once as though he were well versed in making the drink. She found it odd that, as a man with servants, he knew his way around the kitchen as though he worked them his entire life.

“So, Mistress Monteil, tell me about yourself.”

“Well, you seem to know quite a lot about me already. I am not sure there is anything I could tell you that you do not already know or suspect,” she replied as she watched him heat the cream and cut the chocolate.

“I am not asking about the Warrior of Light, I am fully aware of her adventures and accomplishments. I am asking about Carine Monteil, the woman under the armor,” he paused a moment and smirked to himself as if he were catching a joke there that she had missed. “I want to know about _you._ ”

It was strange to have someone interested in her personal life. Even the Scions never asked much about who she was or what she enjoyed. She was a weapon, a tool in their eyes and she understood that times it was best not to get too involved with the people one worked with in case tragedy struck, but that didn’t stop her from feeling as though she were the odd one out in their organization.

She couldn’t help but suspect his intentions, given his open flirting and otherwise strange behavior. “Why do you want to know about me?”

“Why, there’s a woman under the title, is there not? I suspect you were not always the Warrior of Light?”

His genuine expression softened her and she found herself apologizing. He had, at the very least, been kind to her and her friends. “My apologies, Lord Haurchefant. What about me would you like to know?”

“Hm, for starters, where do you come from?” he asked, stirring the pot and adding in the chocolate little by little.

“I was born in Gridania, raised by my mother though she had come from Ishgard,” Carine replied.

Haurchefant raised a brow and nodded. “I thought I recognized the name. There is a smaller noble house within Foundation with the Monteil name. I wondered if there might’ve been a connection.”

“Ah, yes, well from what I was told, Ishgardians are not very big on pregnancies outside of marriage, especially between the highborn and lowborn. Mother was disowned from her family so she left to avoid living in the streets and to save me from that hardship,” she explained. She could see a sadness flicker across his eyes before it was replaced with a warm smile.

“‘Tis the way of Ishgard I fear, though not all families disown their children for being bastards. Now, shall we return to the hearth? Or would you prefer to drink this here?” the lord asked, pouring her a steaming mug. Carine wondered at his own story as she settled herself on the stool and accepting the mug from his hands. She knew that Greystone was the name given to children born out of wedlock in Ishgard, another custom that her mother had avoided by moving to Gridania so long ago.

Haurchefant settled in beside her, blowing the steam from the top of his mug before taking a drink. Carine did the same, relishing in the taste just as she had done the day before when he had brought it to warm them from their travels.

“This is delicious. Thank you, Lord Haurchefant,” she closed her eyes and smiled.

“The pleasure is mine, though there is no need for the formality between us. We are friends, are we not?”

Friends. She liked that. “Ok, what else would you like to know of me, Haurchefant?” she asked.

“Is there anyone you left behind in Gridania? A special someone, perhaps?”

“Of course you would ask me that. Why do you wish to know?” Carine rolled her eyes, keeping her drink to her lips to hide the creeping blush upon her cheeks.

“Simple curiosity, my dear! Besides, I love a good romance where lovers are torn apart in the face of war. To imagine you fighting for the one you love in hopes that one day you may be again reunited...why, even I would blush at the thought of such a joyous reunion!”

Carine nearly spat out her drink at the implication as she stifled a laugh. Of all the things Haurchefant could be, a hopeless romantic wasn’t something that had immediately come to mind though it made sense. “I can assure you, it is nothing quite so thrilling as that. I fear all my time spent with the Scions deprives me of companionship.”

“A shame.”

“Perhaps, but I need to focus on my training and what I am supposed to accomplish here. Mayhap one day when the primals are all defeated and the Garleans no longer pose a threat I will be able to find someone to settle down with. One day,” she sighed, setting her mug down on the table.

“You spoke of training…” Haurchefant began, tapping his elegant fingers along the side of his own mug. “I noticed that you did not reach for any swords that lay around you and only used a shield at the last possible moment. Would I be correct in assuming you have had no proper sword and shield training?”

Carine shook her head. “None of the Scions specialize in that sort of training. We have black mages, a pugilist, a white mage and a rogue. I already have training with the bow and lance, but no one uses a sword as far as I know.”

“Perhaps I could train you? We are not sure how long it will take for you to clear my friend’s name and you could use your free time to learn a few more tricks to add to your already extensive list,” he offered.

The thought was most certainly appealing, Carine had to give him that. She was certain it would be wise to use her lance against Garuda since arrows could easily be dodged or blown away by strong winds, but a sword would allow her to get closer and a shield could help block incoming attacks that she otherwise couldn’t dodge. “What’s the catch?”

The elezen tossed his head back with a jovial laugh that nearly intoxicated her into laughter as well. “Carine, there is no payment.”

“Of course there is. The other Scions teach me their skills so that I can better protect Eorzea. Ishgard holds no allegiance to the Scions or the other city-states, so at least allow me to return my thanks in some form of payment.”

Haurchefant seemed to take this into consideration as he became quiet to think on it. “You could repay me with a kiss?”

This time Carine certainly spit out her drink in surprise. Perhaps she had asked for that one, or walked into it by asking him to allow her to pay him in some way, but who thinks of a kiss as a payment?

Apparently a certain elezen lord that wore an impish smile as he gauged her reaction.

“Very well,” she said as she collected herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Should I pay you before or after my training?”

If the question about the kiss had surprised Carine, then poor Haurchefant was struck by lightning when she agreed to it. His bright blue eyes widened and she was almost sure that his heart had stopped within his chest as she turned her gaze to him. The moment their eyes met, he seemed to find himself once again and a generous grin spread over his features. “‘Tis your decision, my friend.”

Ever the gentleman in disguise, this Lord Haurchefant. Carine grinned, fluttering her eyes in a playful manner as she leaned in slowly. Her fingers traced against his smooth cheek, his entire body tensed and ready for the gift he was surely to receive. She watched as he licked his lips nervously, suddenly seeming far more innocent than even she in this moment before he began to lean in her direction.

She brushed her nose against his cheek and whispered, “I’ll pay you in full once I feel I have received satisfactory training under your expertise. The better the training, the better the kiss, deal?”

As Carine pulled herself back, she could see the burning flush in his cheeks and ears as he blinked in surprise. His hand went to his face where her fingers had been as if he could still feel them there. The Warrior of Light held out her hand which he took and gave a firm shake.

“We have a deal.”


	3. A Warm Day in Coerthas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Last week I was sick with strep throat and pneumonia! All better now, but put me behind on the chapters I wanted to get out! Thanks for the patience :)

“Carine, are you busy this afternoon?” Lord Haurchefant asked, tapping on the wooden door that lead to her room. She had been gone most of the morning, speaking with knights and porters alike in an attempt to clear Francel’s name. Glad was he that she had taken the initiative to do so, for the Warrior of Light had not only uncovered several planted draconian rosaries destined for the Skyfire Locks, but she had reason to believe that she spotted a heretic in disguise as a Temple Knight. Haurchefant could hardly contain his excitement over the proof that they had gathered as he had sent a missive to one of the inquisitors to halt the proceedings, and he had Carine to thank for that peace of mind.

The elezen woman opened the door, her long silver hair falling in gentle waves over her shoulder as she peered up at him with those large, lilac eyes. “I suppose I am not. Is there something you needed me for?”

He noticed the slight snap in her voice, the very thing that told him that he had interrupted any plans she may have had for herself. His mood fell at the sound of it and the thought that he had put it there, though he wouldn’t allow that to deter him. “My lady, my only wish was to thank you for all that you have done in helping my friend. I pray that tomorrow we will receive word of the trial being delayed and a full investigation being launched into the man you saw earlier this morning.”

Carine blinked up at him in surprise, a light shade of pink tinting the tips of her ears as she opened her door the rest of the way to allow him into her room. Haurchefant found his heart racing as he stepped over the threshold, directing himself to the small table near the hearth and taking a seat. 

The Warrior of Light was not entirely fit to greet him as a woman properly should as she stood there in the room looking over different clothes that she had laid upon her bed wrapped in nothing more than a thick robe. Not that anyone would find him complaining about the situation as his gaze swept up her long legs. It was almost a blessing from Halone herself that Carine paid him no mind as she focused her attention on deciding upon what garments she should wear. 

“Are we to be training again today?” she asked, holding up an armor set of House Fortemps design. As much as he enjoyed instructing her in the art of sword and shield, the elezen lord had found her ability to learn the weapon skill overwhelmingly quick, something she dedicated to the blessing bestowed upon her by Hydaelyn.

“No. I would rather allow you a chance to rest and relax for a day. You have more than earned it,” he replied, tapping his fingers against the table. He could almost see the relief drop off her shoulders as she tossed the armor to the side and reached across the bed for something else. His eyes widened as the hem of her robes rose higher and higher upon her thighs, enticing him to stare when he most certainly shouldn’t. Logic and reason told him that no matter how far she reached, that hem would never reveal anything more to him than a few more inches of her thighs to be seen, but his own passion and desire flamed mental images that were sure to make anyone blush should they see them. 

Carine straightened herself out and looked at whatever garment had caught her eye before turning to him, catching the lord’s burning gaze. The woman smirked, turning up one corner of her mouth before setting the clothes back on the bed and taking her own seat upon them. “Enjoying yourself?”

_ The minx! She knows exactly what she is doing, _ he thought to himself as he smiled at her. 

“Tell me, Carine, what do you think of Coerthas so far?” he asked, changing the subject before he made a bigger fool of himself to the woman that was the embodiment of his every desire. 

“Cold.”

He tossed his head back with a hearty laugh. “Yes, I would assume it is much colder than you are used to. Mayhap I can change your mind?” Haurchefant stood and made his way over to her, watching as her face changed expressions in quick succession. 

“Unless you can make the sun come out and warm the ground, I doubt my thoughts on it being cold here will change,” she managed to get out, crossing her legs together and looking down at her bare feet. 

“Allow me to try. I can meet you at the tavern in half a bell?” He paused in front of her. “Unless you would rather rest in here?”

She looked up at him and nodded. “Half a bell? Sure, but don’t be late,” she grinned and winked, standing up to usher him out the door so she could finish getting dressed. 

As Haurchefant walked down the hall towards his own bedroom, he couldn’t suppress the wide grin that spread from ear to ear at the thought of his very first (not official) date with Carine.

 

***

 

Carine sat at the bar with a drink in hand as she waited for Haurchefant to join her. She had told him not to be late, so in her hurry to make sure that it wasn’t  _ she _ that was late, she arrived quite early. It never took her very long to decide on what to wear for such occasions, Carine never had much in the way of leisure attire due to the demands of her role as the Warrior of Light. It was simple enough to wear some woolen tights and warm boots as well as a nicely fitted tunic lined with wool to keep her warm in the harsh Coerthan winds. It wasn’t anything special, but it was warm and it was comfortable. 

She didn’t have long to wait before Haurchefant arrived himself. He was wearing his usual armor, though it shouldn’t have surprised her in the slightest for he  _ was _ the lord of this settlement. Carine stood to greet him, allowing him to kiss her hand before directing her to a booth in a quiet corner of the tavern where he ordered their drinks. 

“To you, my friend!” He raised his mug and tapped it against hers with a smile. 

“To proving innocence,” she nodded before taking a drink.

“I could have hardly done it without your full support. The stories of you getting things done have worked in my favor.” Haurchefant licked his lips and sat his mug on the table. 

“Glad am I to live up to my reputation, though I thought this was meant to be my afternoon off from being the Warrior of Light,” she mentioned. 

In truth, it was what she needed. Just a day with no obligations, or at the very least a few hours. She didn’t mind doing her duty or adventuring, but she worried at dedicating too much of herself into being the Warrior of Light that she might lose who she was as a person. He had been the first one to really ask of her past and her plans for the future, and it had been for that reason that she had agreed to go out with him this afternoon even when just sitting and reading would have grounded her back to her roots.

“And what would Carine enjoy doing in this very moment?” he asked, handing her control. 

She shook her head and waggled her finger at him. “Oh no, you were the one that wanted to prove me wrong about this cold wasteland. You invited me out when I was content to read by the fireplace. You have a lot of work ahead of you if you wish to change my mind.”

“Very well. Finish your drink and follow me,” he said with a mischievous smirk. She balked at the thought of what she could have just set into motion, but he said no more as he waited for her to finish before they walked out the door. 

Together, he took her to several different merchant stands and allowed her to look through the wares his people sold. To Carine’s pleasure, the people of Camp Dragonhead knew their lord by name and he knew them and their family without any prompting. She found herself drawn closer to him as he asked how each person was doing and if there was anything he could do to help those under his care to improve their lot. She knew he wasn’t like the nobility her mother had preached about from her time living in Ishgard, but to see him as being such a friend of the people was warming to her, especially when this harsh winter way of life had changed everything for them in just the last five years. 

As Haurchefant was talking to her about what springtime in Coerthas had looked like before the Calamity, a large snowball hit the back of his head. The pair of them turned in unison to see several children ducking behind barrels and snow mounds in a fit of giggles. Rather than ignore the children and their antics, or yell at them to move along, the elezen lord bent low to scoop a handful of snow into his gloves. He packed it tight and waited for one unsuspecting child to raise her head high enough before throwing it. 

The girl squealed in delight as the snow hit her in the face, and then the war was on. The children started hurling their frozen ammunition at the two of them while Carine and Haurchefant sought cover to begin making their own snowballs. While she tossed their snowy weapons at the children, Haurchefant was hard at work stocking their arsenal. They ducked and dodged the snowballs being thrown at them while laughing in their joy as other people of Camp Dragonhead passed by, some of them even getting caught in the crossfire. 

Carine raised up over her little mound of snow, ready to launch another attack when she saw the group of kids line up for a full frontal assault. She watched as they took aim and threw, their round snowballs soaring through the air towards her with little she could do to stop them. Just as they were about to hit her, Haurchefant leapt towards her, knocking her back into the snowpile and taking all of the snow to his back. The Warrior of Light tossed her head back in joyous laughter as he covered her with his body, hardly aware of just how close his face was to hers until she looked up at him. 

For a moment, the world slowed around them while they stared at each other. His face was red from the chill in the air and the wind whipping through the settlement, sending the snow into a flurry around them as his eyes clashed with hers. With his face just ilms from her own, she could see for the first time just how crystal clear his brilliant blue eyes were and it gave her pause as she found herself lost within their icy depths. His silvery blue hair fell onto her face, tickling her cheeks as he smiled down at her, looking far more beautiful than any man should. 

“Ew! They’re gonna kiss!” the children shouted, snapping the two of them out of their daze. Carine could feel her cheeks burn at the implication knowing full well that if they had not been interrupted, she wouldn’t have pushed him away had he tried to kiss her. If anything, she was a little put off by the fact that they had been interrupted at all as he rolled himself off of her and onto his back.

“We surrender!” Haurchefant shouted, holding up his hands and waving them around after nearly a full bell of throwing snow at the kids. They cheered, making their funny faces at their adult counterparts before chasing each other around the settlement as the carefree children they were. He continued to lay with his back in the snow as they left, so did Carine, who was now looking up at the sky that was now a clear blue. 

“You made the sun come out,” she said, glancing at him from the corners of her eyes. And indeed, she could feel the slight tingle of warmth upon her frozen cheeks. “Too bad it will be setting soon.”

Haurchefant went quiet for a moment, his eyes narrowed in thought before sitting upright. “I know my brave Warrior of Light has just suffered her first defeat at the hands of children, but might I ask you to accompany me to one of my favorite places in all of Coerthas?” he asked with hope in his eyes. 

“Well of course. I would be honored,” she replied. He stood and helped her to her feet, the two of them laughing on their way to the chocobo stables as they dusted the snow from their clothes. Her friend told the stable hands where they would be should anyone have need of them as he tipped them a few gil each to saddle their mounts. 

The sun was well into its decent in the sky as they made their way to this place that he seemed so eager to show her. All the while they laughed and joked as old friends would, a lovely change of pace from constantly running from one place to another and being told what she was needed for. She found companionship in this lord, a true friend that willed her to let go and have fun in ways she had never dreamed since becoming the Warrior of Light. Seeing this side of him, the man that was both a noble and a friend to those at Camp Dragonhead, was refreshing. 

“Here we are! Be vigilant, my friend. Though I do not see any signs of dragons here now, that does not mean that they won’t be lurking. We are well out of the range of protection from my knights,” Haurchefant warned her as they passed several stacked stones. Carine looked around, just to be thorough, before dismounting from Buck and leaving him near the stones to follow her newest, and dearest, friend to the edge of a cliff. 

Her breath caught in her chest at the sight. From this cliff, all of Ishgard stretched out beneath her until it touched the heavens in the horizon. Above, the sky burned in a myriad of colors from the crystal blue of day behind them to the pinks and oranges that painted the clouds in the distance as the sun set to the west. Carine no longer felt the wind that whipped around them, billowing her cloak behind her as she put a hand to her chest. As the golden orb sunk lower, the colors became richer, deeper, more brilliant than she could bear to behold. It cast its fading light onto the world below, lengthening the shadows of the trees upon the once white blankets of snow. In all her years growing up in Gridania, and in all her time traveling around Eorzea she had thought La Noscea’s sunsets the most beautiful. That was, until today.

Haurchefant watched her quietly, his eyes only briefly scanning the horizon before focusing upon her again. It was a rare treat to see such a brilliant display in Coerthas when snow-heavy clouds nearly always hung overhead. He silently thanked the Fury for allowing him to share in this beauty with Carine, to allow him to see her purest reaction to his home for the first time. 

“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered, her eyes never leaving the distance to look at him. “I have never seen anything like this.”

“Neither have I,” he said. At his voice, Carine turned to him to find his eyes fixated on her. He had half expected her to turn back to the sunset, but instead she continued to look into his eyes. His heart nearly burst as she took his hand in her own, leaning her body towards his and reminding him of just how close they had been to sharing a kiss during their snowball fight earlier. Haurchefant pressed his hand to her cheek, dragging his thumb across her skin before tilting her face up to his. He searched her eyes for the permission he was dying to be granted, not wanting to take anything she wasn’t prepared to give. Her lips twitched into a small smile and he felt her tiptoe to meet him, making his heart soar as he leaned in to kiss her…

“Lord Haurchefant! Warrior of Light!” a man shouted from where their chocobos stood. Carine leaned back on her heels, pulling her lips away from his before he could lay claim to them. For a moment he felt a swell of anger towards the messenger that had dared to interrupt their moment, but from the look of urgency on his face, Haurchefant knew that there must be trouble.

“Breathe, my friend. What is wrong?” he asked, rushing over to the man with Carine at his heels. 

“My lord,” the messenger huffed. “‘Tis Francel. The inquisitor has taken him to trial at Witchdrop!”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to all my followers of my Carine storyline. I have been quite ill the past few months and that has left little inspiration to write and create. I am feeling much better and hope to continue pumping out these chapters as they come around :) thanks all for your patience!!!


End file.
